Cold
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: A moment for Kyo. KyoxKagura. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to…the creator of Fruits Basket whose name I can't remember…and Tokyopop, not me.

-

-

-

"Oh! Kyo, you're finally home!" Tohru exclaimed. "I was so worried!"

"You didn't have to be," he said, running his hand through his wet orange hair.

"I have some dinner waiting for you by the stove. No leeks," she added hurriedly.

His stomach growled. "I'm so hungry I could probably eat those anyway," he shrugged. Kyo took the plate and plunked down at the table.

He had wolfed down almost all of his dinner when the door slid open. "Oi, Yuki, what are you doing, you darn rat?!" Kyo hollered. "The rain's pouring in!"

Yuki ignored him. He was carrying his coat in his arms as if he was cradled a baby. "Tohru!" he shouted. "Shigure!"

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Tohru said, tearing out of the kitchen. "What is it? Are you hurt? Are you sick?"

"Do you have a reason for all this ruckus?" Shigure yawned.

Yuki lifted the coat away slightly. "It's Kagura," he said. "I found her on the side of the road, already in her zodiac form."

"Someone should call Hatori!" Tohru cried.

"I will. Tohru, you should take Kagura up to the spare room and get her warmed up," Shigure said. "How long do you think she was out there?"

"It had to have been quite a while," Yuki said. Tohru took the small brown boar in her arms and carried it upstairs.

"Oh, I hope Hatori isn't too busy tonight," Shigure said, heading towards the phone. "He'll going to be busy enough here…"

Yuki glared down at Kyo. He hadn't moved. In fact, he had calmly continued eating. "Aren't you even the slightest bit concerned?" he asked.

"No, not really," Kyo said.

"She is family, after all, even if you aren't romantically inclined towards her," Yuki said.

"Still don't care," Kyo said. He took his plate, dumped some more food on it, and ambled to his room. He passed by Tohru's bedroom and paused. Tohru had tucked the small boar into her own bed, heaping the blankets around it.

"It's all right, Kagura-chan," he heard Tohru whisper. "You'll be all right. We'll take care of you. Yuki-san and Shigure-san and Kyo-kun and I will all take care of you."

Kyo rolled his eyes and kept going. He knew what this was. It was another one of Kagura's plots for attention- namely his attention. She'd done stuff like this all the time when they were kids. It wasn't going to work again.

He remembered the last time she pulled a stunt. They were around ten. She pretended to fall and hurt her ankle. He lugged her all the way back to Sohma House on his back, only to find that she was perfectly fine.

That hadn't made him too happy.

Kagura had always been like that- one second sweet and adorable, the next evil and violent, without any medium. And now here it was again. _She should know better by now_, Kyo thought. He dumped his dirty dishes near the door, collapsed on his futon, and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning he walked out of his room and slammed straight into Hatori. "What're you doin' here?" Kyo mumbled, still not fully awake.

"Staying with Kagura," he said shortly, brushing past him.

Kyo stared after them. _He stayed with Kagura all night? _He walked past Tohru's room. The boar-sized lump in the bed had been replaced with a girl-sized lump, a very pale girl with pink fever-blush on her thin cheeks and a small plushie clutched in her small hands. Kyo swallowed as he recognized the toy. It was a little orange kitty. He tiptoed into the room and stood by her bed.

Kagura's long, dark eyelashes fluttered. "Hm?" she murmured. "K-Kyo?"He ran out of the room before she saw him. Kagura pushed herself into a sitting position. "K-Kyo-k-kun…"

Tohru ran into the room. "Kagura, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she said.

"I th-thought…I saw…Kyo…" Kagura began to cry.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed. "Don't cry, Kagura! It's okay!" She pulled Kagura into her arms. "It's all right. Don't cry, you'll make yourself sicker."

As if to prove her point, Kagura began to cough, her entire body shaking in pain. The soft wheezing evolved into sharp, wracking coughs that made her tremble, unable to stop. Kyo closed his eyes and sneaked away, trying to escape the horrible sound.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

See last chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

-

-

-

Kyo was distracted. Well, more so than usual. It was just a little difficult to concentrate when he was acutely aware of Kagura. He was reminded mostly by Tohru's empty desk. Apparently Kagura was sick enough that Tohru needed to stay home with her.

From the desk two rows up Kyo saw Yuki sigh. Yes, Yuki missed Tohru.

Kyo scowled. That always came easy to Yuki, getting the girls. Although now it seemed apparent that Yuki had finally found just the right girl. They would make all sorts of cute babies together. Kyo's scowl deepened.

Life with Kagura would be hell, he was sure of it. With her always screaming at him and beating him up and burning dinner and destroying his clothes…

But she did mean well.

But why was it when Tohru meant well, Yuki thought it was adorable, but when Kagura meant well, he, Kyo, thought he had never been more fed up with her?

The bell rang. Kyo gathered his things, still scowling.

"Kyo, I have some errands to run," Yuki said. "Tell Tohru-san that I'll be back a little later than usual."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kyo snarled.

Yuki blinked. "I see you're your usual cheerful self," he said. "Sometimes I wonder why we put up with you."

Kyo stopped.

_Do they put up with me…the way I put up with Kagura?_

Kyo wandered out into the courtyard, thinking hard. Kagura was loud, destructive, and clingy. Surely he wasn't like that, was he?

Well, there was the one time he broke the ceiling in Tohru's room.

And he did yell an awful lot.

And there were sometimes where he made Tohru stay and talk to him.

But she didn't mind it.

Did she?

Tohru certainly didn't mind Kagura. She thought she was sweet. Even Yuki didn't have problems getting along with her.

Kyo kicked at a rock. It went skittering past the front gate of Shigure's house and was lost in the grass. Kyo kicked at another one and stomped onto the porch.

"My, but that's quite a pout," Shigure said.

"I'm not pouting."

"Oh, well, while you're pouting, remember to be quiet," Shigure said. "Both girls are taking naps. Rather adorable, really." Kyo stomped up the stairs. "I said be quiet, Kyo, not elephantine."

Kyo stormed down the hall and paused. The door to Yuki's room was open. Tohru was curled up on his futon, Yuki's blankets pressed against her cheek. Her mouth gaped open and she sighed. Kyo scowled and kept going.

He carefully opened the door to Tohru's room. It was dark and quiet, with only the sound of a humidifier puffing away. Kagura, too, was fast asleep. Her breaths rattled in her congested lungs. Kyo crept closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Kagura didn't waken.

Gently Kyo smoothed a lock of dark hair away from Kagura's forehead. Her skin was warm, but not terribly hot. She leaned towards his cool, light touch.

He sat there for a long time, striving to be gentle. The more gentle he was, he realized, the calmer she grew.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:**

Insert poorly written ending here! Tadaa!

There's about a two, three year gap between the first chapter and the second chapter. Yeah, go me and my lack of motivation. I love Furuba, but I struggle with writing stories with the cast.

This is my first Furuba story. Not my best, not my greatest, but nice, I suppose.

Archived on a Kyo/Kagura fansite!


End file.
